The Horde
by The Prohet's Deviant
Summary: just a quick oneshot was written as my sisters homework but i decided to upload it as i used some charters from resident evil...Sophie faces an horde but will she make it through...when she thought it was all over help arrives but is it for better or for worse... please tell me what you think and if i should continue it Residentofevil96.


Looking out towards the oncoming horde from behind an old stone wall with an iron gate, Sophie took the gun from the floor and checked the magazine. Three rounds left not enough to face the horde head on she had to find another way past. She started to get up but she felt a strong muscular hand hold her down by the small of her back, as she tried to scream the man's other hand slipped over her mouth to muffle the scream. She found the courage to stop screaming and turn to look at the man who had stopped her moving and screaming. He looks as if he is from the military; he has short brown hair, huge muscles, she is in awe at how his muscles stay inside of the shirt he's wearing.

Piers took the girls features in; her long blonde hair, small nose, her petite frame, huge blue eyes and her lips. A spin chilling screech drew piers from his thoughts. He instantly drew his gun and slowly stood, holds out his hand to help her to her feet. He leads the two of them out from their hiding place and eyes out some bigger zombies. He then passes the girl three more magazines and she instantly accepts them, puts one in each boot. She holds the other in her hand ready to change it for when the one she runs out.

"HELP" Sophie screams. In the next few seconds piers turns shoots; the zombie that has hold of Sophie's hair and pulls her close.

"You okay?" Piers asks.

"Yeah, thank you." Sophie sighs. Piers runs towards a gun shop and pulls Sophie with him. As they shut the door Sophie collapses to the floor with exhaustion. In a moment of panic Piers shakes her to wake her up and shouts at her "Hey, hey wake up." She didn't wake up but he attracts some unwanted attention. He drags her out of sight and kills them. After five minutes the horde seems to thin out but then he hears a window smash out the back. He doesn't know whether to out the back or to take care of the horde that is now gathering outside the window. He decides to deal with the ones out the front. Then came some gun shots from out the back it but he is sure it isn't the girl.

More shots sound and Piers starts to panic because he doesn't know who it is. Piers walked cautiously round to the back where the girl lay unconscious and sees his captain stood covering the girl. "Captain Redfield, what are you doing here?" Piers asks nervously.

"I could ask you the same thing, Nivans." The captain replies confidently.

"I found the girl surrounded by a horde and we came here to stock up on some ammo, Sir." Piers replies.

"Piers, I do remember saying you can call me Chris when no other solder is around." Chris states.

"Sorry, Chris." Piers Sighs. They stand there for what seems like hours. The silence drags on. Then they heard a screech and Piers drops to his knees; with Chris close behind, to check on the girl. Piers shakes her again to wake her Chris keeps guard as the screech could have attracted a horde.

"Hi are you okay." Piers asks as soon as the girl is awake.

"Hey I'm okay. What happened?" she asks. Piers answers all of her questions.

Just as he finishes Chris shouts. "Piers we have another horde coming but this is one of the biggest I have seen."

"Okay I will be there in a minute." Piers shouts back.

"Now Piers, that's an order!" Chris shouts stubbornly.

"Hey, what's your name?" Piers asks the girl.

"Sophie." She replies.

"Right Sophie do you think you can stand?" He questions holding out his hand.

"Yeah." She says taking his hand.

"Okay you see that window next to the Captain, you need to defend it, don't let anything in the window." He orders.

"Piers now," Chris shouts "and call me Chris." He says to Sophie.

Piers takes cover behind the counter and set up his sniper as he is the best sniper in his platoon. While Sophie covers one window. Chris pulls down the shutters on all of the windows that have them and goes back to cover his window. They start to shoot the zombies; a small group come towards Sophie's window she picks up one of her incendiary grenades and pulls the pin and throws it out of the window and in the instant it hits the floor the group of zombies go up in flames and limbs, heads and torsos fall to the floor. Meanwhile in the next window Chris is having fun blowing the heads of off zombies, while Piers shoots the heads of zombies before they gain too much ground.

While they were occupied with the horde out the front they were unaware of the horde gathering in the back, slowly climbing through the window, gaining ground on Piers. Piers felt a very bony hand grab hold of his lower leg and tug him away from his sniper, Piers pulled his handgun from under the counter and aimed as best he could and fired but the magazine was empty. He reaches for the next one and changes it. Piers tries to release himself form the grasp of the zombie. Chris notices that there are no zombies going down in the distance so he risks a turn to glance towards the lieutenant and saw that he is in trouble; so he picked up one of the flash grenades and shouts for Piers to shut his eyes, Chris pulls the pin from the grenade and throws it towards the man. As Piers felt his leg get released he crawls back to his station and works on the zombies.

When they finish taking care of the zombies they all go upstairs to rest, as best they can.

The next morning Sophie sits in the window staring at the view, all she can see is an open space it looks as if the whole of the city had been bombed there is not a zombie in sight. A low level buzz brought her back to reality and she hears it coming from Chris's radio, as Chris and Piers were still sleeping she answers the radio. "Chris this is Kirk." Says the man on the other end of the radio.

"Kirk this is Sophie Chris is sleeping at the moment." She states.

"Okay, Sophie I radioed to inform you that your area is clear, saying that so is most of the country, so you can go back to your day-to-day life." Kirk says.

"Okay i will pass on the message, thank you." She replies.

"No problem, nice talking to you, Kirk out." Kirk say mechanically. Sophie puts the radio down by Chris and walks and kneels down next to Piers and shakes him awake to tell him the good news. They both moved to sit in the window and they sat there and talked for hours waiting for Chris to wake. Piers thoughts were drifting to how pretty Sophie looked in the early morning sun, even with the dirt and grime covering her face, she still looked stunning and she knew how to handle a gun. Something Piers admires in a woman.

Piers was once again dragged from his thoughts but this time from the grunts Chris was making while getting to his feet. "Chris we have good news." Sophie says as she jumps up off the seat.

"Really what is it?" Chris questions.

"We are safe, it's over." Piers states.

"Well that is good news." Chris says. "I'm going to go downstairs and wait for help." He says as he walks away. Sophie sits back on the seat and Piers not far behind. They continue to talk and before they know it's late. Piers is once again thinking how nice she looks in the late sunset and this time he doesn't allow his thoughts to get side tracked. Before he knows it he is kissing her and she is kissing him back. When she pulls away she starts to move away but Piers stops her.

"Hey." Piers says. "What's up?"

"I wish that had never happened but at the same time I do." She says.

"Why, I wish it would happen again."

"I do too but I had to kill my boyfriend yesterday." She replies tearfully. Piers sees that she is starting to cry and pulls her into a hug. They sit there until her sobs have turned into hiccups and continue to sit there. Chris calls up to Piers

"Piers we got to move now. They are going to bomb the city to neutralize everything."

"Come on Sophie." Piers says. They start to run down to the cellar. Just as they got to the door of the cellar the bomb hit. Sophie and Piers fell down the shaft to the cellar with Chris not far behind. Sophie was knocked unconscious again and fell to the floor and a pool of blood starts to form by her back. Piers and Chris are too busy taking care of the zombies in the cellar to notice Sophie has a piece of wood lodged in her back and she is slowly slipping away.

Will she make it?

**Please let me know if you want me to continue this. Residentofevil96**


End file.
